


Las cosas que jamás sabrás

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existe un diario secreto donde John Watson ha vertido todos esos momentos que nadie conoce. Basado en el prompt: John está casado con Mary pero antes de la supuesta muerte de Sherlock ambos tenían una relación oculta ante los demás pero fogosa en sus momentos de intimidad; fue muy doloroso para John vivir el duelo por lo que escribe su sentir en un diario especial. En alguna ocasión Mary lo lee y así se entera de cuánto lo amaba. </p>
<p>Este fic es un regalo para Martín Watson como parte del Valentino Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cosas que jamás sabrás

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno pues yo no suelo meterme con el canon de la BBC, hasta ahora, no había incluido ninguna situación similar a la manejado en la serie, por lo tanto, me ha sido algo complicado cumplir con el prompt como tal. Espero que pese a los cambios que hice sea del agrado de quién lo pidió. 
> 
> ¡¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!!
> 
> Beta: Vnik Lord.

_Querido diario._

_Querido._

_Diario._

_Estoy escribiendo nuevamente aquí, en vez de ir corriendo a decirte las mil cosas que me lastiman de tu actitud, de la manera en que te fuiste, de la manera en que me dejaste ir._

_Una palabra._

_Una maldita palabra me bastaba, era suficiente con que hubieras dicho “no”._

_Entonces me habría detenido, porque era lo que necesitaba, que dijeras no. Que no estabas de acuerdo, que no querías que sucediera, que no debería hacerlo. El no bastaba, era todo. No John Watson, no cometas el peor error de tu vida. No John Watson, no lo hagas o te vas a arrepentir._

_¿Dijiste algo?_

_No, claro que no. Dejaste que todo sucediera, que mi propia ceguera ante ti predominara, en vez de sacudirme y hacerme entender que el dolor había sido tan real que estaba asustado, que me estaba escondiendo. Que he seguido escondido, que lo sigo negando todo. Porque si no lo negara saldría en este momento y le diría a Mary, quien por cierto está en la cocina, que no puedo más, que no importa que tan embarazada esté, simplemente no puedo._

_Por esa razón es que terminamos cómo terminamos, Sherlock, ¿no lo entiendes? Debiste decir que no._

_Pensé que sería sencillo, que regresaríamos a los casos como antes, mientras yo, seguía con mi vida, la consulta y Mary. ¡Qué estúpido! ¡Qué iluso! Te extrañaba. Demasiado. Verte caminar a mi lado, verte hablar con la gente, verte desplegar tu magnífico intelecto y, al final, no compartir nada, me estaba matando. Te extrañaba. Mi cuerpo te extrañaba, cada centímetro de mi ser lo hacía, gritando por un poco más de cercanía._

_No bastaba como al principio bastó, los simples roces de manos, las largas miradas, el sentarse a tu lado a compartir el té. No puedo negar que me alegró hacerlo porque esto también lo extrañaba, la complicidad entre ambos, el que yo supiera cosas que nadie más sabía, como lo que pasaba por tu mente, aunque fuera una versión simplificada de lo que tu precioso cerebro puede lograr._

_No basta, nunca lo hará. No es suficiente Sherlock Holmes, necesito más._

_La adrenalina siempre termina por desatar algo en mí que no pretendo controlar. Hoy nos dispararon, una vez más estuvo en peligro nuestra vida, todo por un sencillo caso de robo de identidad. No lo pensaste, de un momento a otro en vez de que él se rindiera y se diera cuenta de la estupidez de sus acciones, sacó el arma y nos disparó. Por fortuna era un cualquiera con muchos conocimientos de computación pero pocos sobre semiautomáticas. Por eso estamos vivos._

_Después de eso la rutina, la policía llegando tarde, ambos dejando la escena con la promesa de declarar por la mañana, el taxi de regreso a casa, llegar a Baker Street, subir cada uno de esos escalones, cerrar la puerta tras de mí, tomarte por el cuello del abrigo para alcanzar tus labios. Eso Sherlock Holmes, es lo que me falta en mi vida._

_Tú, tus labios, tu aliento, tu cuerpo, es lo que me falta._

_No dijimos nada, ¿era necesario? ¿Qué podía querer escuchar yo de ti? Sabía lo mucho que lo sentías, sabía que lo hiciste por mí, siempre ha sido así. Sabía de igual manera que quien debió esperar fui yo, que quien al final te abandonó fui yo. Aun así estabas ahí, a mi lado, buscando mis labios, mordiendo, deslizando tu lengua dentro de mi boca, recordando mi sabor, recordándome el tuyo._

_Recordar todo de ti._

_Como la manera en que tus labios suelen tomarse el tiempo para recorrer mi quijada para luego bajar sobre mi cuello, el cual sin pensar en posibles consecuencias, procediste a reclamar como tuyo. Porque es tuyo, Sherlock, yo soy tuyo. Tus dedos sobre los botones de uno de esos suéteres que siempre visto, sobre la camisa que usé sin planchar, sobre mi piel desnuda, tocando, buscando aquellos lugares que me hacen estremecer._

_Tus dedos, apretando y retorciendo mis pezones hasta provocarme un gemido, tu sonrisa torcida, complacida por haberlo provocado. Tus labios atacando de nuevo los míos para luego alejarse y posarse sobre esos mismos pezones que estimulaste hasta enloquecerme. Sabes que luego debes mordernos, jalarlos sin compasión hasta que comience a gritar, hasta que te suplique que me quites el resto de la ropa y hagas conmigo lo que tú quieras._

_Siempre ha sido así. ¿Acaso recuerdas un tiempo donde no fuera así?_

_Te pertenezco Sherlock Holmes, desde el segundo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron hasta ahora. Podrás estar muerto, podré estar yo casado, pero somos uno del otro, somos una sola persona._

_De alguna manera llegamos a tu cuarto dejando detrás de nosotros un camino de ropa descartada. Recuerdo verte así, desnudo, sobre de mí, con la respiración agitada y tus pupilas dilatadas. Lo recuerdo todos los días, es algo que se cuela en mis pensamientos cuando hago cualquier otra cosa. Eso me altera, quiero ir a buscarte ahora que puedo, quiero volverte a ver así. Sentía que no podía, que no era lo correcto ahora, que no era lo esperado de mí, John Watson, perfecto hombre casado._

_Pero no soy perfecto. Sólo soy John._

_Tú eres perfecto. Tu cuerpo me lo demuestra, tus ahora muy entrenados músculos, me agrada el cambio, los recorro con la punta de mis dedos hasta llegar a tu erección. Justo como la recordaba, orgullosa, siempre en espera de mis atenciones. La meto en mi boca, el sabor es el tuyo, eres tú dentro de mi boca, ese momento es siempre cuando mi cerebro olvida hasta mi propio nombre pero no olvida como hacerte gemir._

_Despacio al principio, probando con delicadeza, lamiendo con anticipación, dejando que tu mente recuerde los encuentros previos, imaginando la manera en que será este. Después, sin pausa, tomarte hasta que estés dentro de mí por completo, golpeando la parte trasera de mi garganta, sin ocasionar ningún tipo de reflejo, acostumbrado a tu longitud. Te conozco Sherlock, en tu totalidad, sé qué ritmo te llevara a la perdición sé que no podrás controlarlo y que acabaras en mi boca aunque trates de evitarlo._

_Derrumbado en la cama me miras como si hubiera cometido un agravio, sé lo que quieres, sé que me quieres, que deseas reclamar aquello que sólo tú puedes tomar. Sé que tú también me extrañas, que estás molesto y sin embargo, en lo único que piensas es en mí. Por eso te levantas, me avientas sobre la cama y tomas el control. Me gusta que lo hagas, porque puedes hacerlo, porque si no eres tú, nadie más puede._

_Todo está a la mano, en el cajón junto a tu cama, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si lo usáramos todos los días. Tus dedos en mi entrada, el frío del lubricante, la sensación de intrusión, el dolor imposible de pasar por alto después de tanto tiempo. No tardo demasiado en acostumbrarme, pronto quiero más, dos dedos que se abren dentro de mí, que me prepararan para lo que sigue. Siempre con cuidado, nunca me has hecho daño, ni siquiera aquellas primeras veces donde no tenías idea de lo que estabas haciendo._

_Ahora no dudas, sabes todo sobre mí, sabes que para este momento no tardaré en comenzar a rogarte, que ya no deseo ese tercer dedo que has introducido sino que te deseo a ti, el calor de tu miembro estirando las paredes de mi carne, penetrando, reclamando, conquistando, marcando. Eso quiero, te quiero a ti, siempre a ti, no hay nadie más, no quiero a nadie más, sólo tú, siempre has sido tú._

_El sentirte de nuevo, entrando en mí, es extraño, me lleva de vuelta a la primera vez, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no podría ser de otra manera. Yo me quería rendir a ti, a tu control, a tu manera de hacer las cosas, dejaría que me besaras, me acariciaras, que decidieras el momento en que querías volverte parte de mí. Ese era yo, entregándome a ti, porque eres tú mi todo, mis motivos, mi salvación, mi vida entera. De nuevo es así, de nuevo estamos juntos, siendo uno, respirando como si ni hubiera aire, exhalando como si la vida escapara de nosotros._

_Fue frenético, parecía que el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra, tan sólo me diste unos momentos para recordar cómo era tenerte dentro antes de que buscaras golpear mi próstata como si no hubiera mañana. Esta podría ser la última vez, dentro de unas horas podría perderte, cualquier cosa podría alejarnos, por eso, buscabas que gritara tan alto que ninguno de nuestros vecinos dudara sobre lo que estábamos haciendo._

_Todo era perfecto, tu tacto sobre mi piel, la manera en que apretabas tus dedos sobre mis caderas buscando dejar marcas que me recordaran tu paso, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos golpeando el uno con el otro, los gemidos y gruñidos que escapaban de tu boca, el gesto por completo animal de morder la carne de mi cuello cuando llegaste al límite._

_El calor de tu semilla dentro de mí, el sentirme tuyo, me lleva a seguirte en el placer sin siquiera haber sido tocado, algo que tú disfrutas de una manera inmensa. Lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos, esa expresión de satisfacción que no puedes ocultar. Te dejas caer sobre mí, tu peso es conocido por mí, me agrada sentirlo, que estés tan exhausto como para intentar moverte y ni siquiera intentes limpiarnos. Estoy sucio con tu semen, con el mío, con nuestro sudor. Huelo a ti, a mí, a ambos._

_Es perfecto._

_No me puedo mover, me quedo dormido de esa manera, contigo sobre de mí. Es casi media noche cuando al moverte me permites levantar para buscar mi celular, lo encuentro en mi pantalón tirado en el piso de la cocina. Un mensaje a Mary diciéndole que el caso se prolongó, que llegaré temprano, que no se preocupe._

_Es todo, mi última mentira hasta que vuelva a ser necesaria una, para contentarla, para tranquilizarla. Después vuelvo a ti, a tus brazos que me extrañaron durante esos minutos, estoy feliz de que me rodeen, de que se aferren a mí, de que se nieguen a perderme._

_Jamás me perderás, jamás seré de nadie más._

Mary devolvió la libreta al cajón de ropa dónde la encontró. La había descubierto por casualidad, se levantó de su cama porque no podía dormir, sentía que la bebé se movía demasiado cuando John no la acompañaba. Era más de media noche, estaba sola en la casa y ni un solo mensaje de John. Se puso a arreglar la ropa, fue de esa manera en que pasó las últimas tres horas leyendo el “diario” de su esposo, aquellas cosas que jamás habría escrito en su blog.

Entró un mensaje a su celular, “llegaré por la mañana, el caso se complicó”.

Seguramente habría una nueva historia entre las páginas de esa libreta empastada que con tanto esmero le había ocultado durante meses de convivencia en la misma casa. Ahora lo sabía, la verdadera relación entre su esposo y Sherlock Holmes, aunque no era ningún secreto ni misterio para ella. Aunque era muy diferente pensarlo a comprobarlo a través de la narrativa de John.

Pero así eran las cosas, ella tenía una tonelada de secretos y mentiras. John sólo tenía uno.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Recuerden acompañarme en Facebook en Fuck Yeah Sherlock y en Nimirie (página de autor).


End file.
